


Sakruto

by OpalescentHare



Category: Naruto, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, I Can't Believe She Wrote This, I almost hope no one finds this, I can't be the only one to scream at this, I can't believe I'm tagging this all, I know it makes no sense, I'm trying to explain that to her, M/M, My 9 year old niece wrote this, My First Fanfic, Please Send Help, Shrek References, Thought it could teach her e-publishing, i have problems, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalescentHare/pseuds/OpalescentHare
Summary: Sasuke learns who his parents are and gets a boyfriend all at once.





	Sakruto

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: Homophobic mom in the last sentence, no slurs**

"Saasukee! Saasuukee!" Sakura screeched loudly.

"Oh my God Sakura, what happened to you! You're--you're old!"

"I know. Secretly, I'm a 72-year-old lady who has no friends or family and is really lonely and whose most likely going to die alone."

"OK, Umm... AAH!!!"

"Saasukee! Oh, Saasukee! Come give me a kiss on the cheek!"

"No, lady! You're crazy!"

"DON'T talk that way to your mommy!"

"...What?"

"You heard me. I'm your mom that got pregnant by a wild Donkey that has a friend that's name is Shrek."

"Hey," Naruto surprises Sasuke who jumps with fright, "Sasuke what you up to?"

"I will just say that Sakura is secretly a 72-year-old woman and my mom," Sasuke states matter-of-factly.

"But Sasuke, I'm just here to ask you something."

Sasuke turns his attention away from mommy, "What, Naruto?"

"Umm, wi-will you be my boyfriend?

"Yes, yes of course I will!"

"OK, want to go get ramen?"

"OK," the now-couple walk away.

"NOO!" screeches Sakura, "When was my son gay!"


End file.
